Kelin System
The Kelin System is a planetary system centered around a K1V (orange main sequence) spectral-class star named Kelin. It contains a total of four planets, five moons, and 2 asteroid belts. The entire system is part of the greater ternary star system: the Nova Kirbani System. History The Kelin System formed out of a colossal cloud of hydrogen and helium like all other stars in the Kermes Cluster. Initially, the Kelin System probably looked a lot like the early Kerbol System, with three habitable rocky bodies (Alva, Blalo, Alar), two other rocky bodies (Elno, Esle), and a good amount of gaseous outer planets. Over time, Alva slowly became too warm to host large bodies of liquid water on its surface, and lost most of its water vapor to space. Alar gained a healthy biosphere due to panspermia from Blalo, and Blalo achieved status as a superhabitable planet. Then, 50 million years ago, the Kelin System was captured into the Nova Kirbani System. The gravitational disturbance from this event kicked all of Kelin's outer bodies into interstellar space, causing a second period of asteroid bombardment. This event is called the Late Heavy Bombardment of the Kelin System. As a direct consequence of this event, a perturbed planet the size of Dres collided with Blalo, creating the moons Leyn and Rav out of the debris and resulting in the greatest extinction even in the history of the Kelin System, known as the Great Sterilization. Life on Blalo eventually returned as a result of panspermia from Alar, and has rapidly recovered since. The Kelin System has since stabilized, although the gravitational influence of Kirb still influences planetary orbits, especially for Elno. For the last 45-50 million years or so, Alar's atmospheric loss has accelerated until it became the barely hospitable world we see today. Properties The Kelin System is unique by the properties it has. For starters, the Kelin System is the only confirmed star system near Kerbol with an extensive system of planets. It is also become unique because of its history. After being captured by Kirb, it suffered a period of intense bombardment. Because of this, it has multiple asteroid belts, being the only star system with two belts. It is likely that the belt between Blalo and Elno is likely the debris of a past planet that was ripped apart after a close encounter with Blalo. The inner belt has likely always been there, as the asteroids in that belt are older than in the outer belt. List of Bodies * Kelin * Esle * Alva ** Mork * Blalo ** Leyn ** Rav ** Alar * Elno Habitable Worlds The Kelin System hosts one habitable world and three organic worlds. One planet (Blalo) resides inside the habitable zone. * Alva (Organic) * Blalo (Subhabitable) ** Alar (Organic) * Elno (Organic) Trivia * The Kelin system is located in a triple star system with Kirb and Kernim. * It is possible that the Kelin system was larger in the past, but became truncated due to close stellar neighbors. * The Kelin system is one of only three planetary systems that does not contain any gaseous planets, with the second being Kormin, and the third being Kernim (unless you count Iain as a gaseous planet). * Elno's relative orbital inclination could have been caused by perturbations from Kirb. Category:Star system Category:Kelin System Category:Nova Kirbani System Category:Kelios Arm